


Friday

by dandeloniie



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandeloniie/pseuds/dandeloniie
Summary: Reuniting with Off every Friday is what gives color to Gun's monochromatic life.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Friday

Gun arrives at an empty apartment. 

It's always the vacancy of the place that welcomes him every weekday. He spends eight hours at the office dreading his way back home. The path only reminds him of countless walks with Off. The older's smile matching his as they walk hand in hand. 

Gun can't bring himself to get used to it.He doesn't want to. What he does is wait. Every Friday, their home lights up with colors again. 

New had asked him numerous times how he can he endure it. Off is in a few towns away from Gun. Busy with projects after projects. He hadn't thought that it'll be easy dating a renowned Engineer yet he also didn't expect that it'll be this hard. At first, Gun and Off rarely see each other whenever the older gets too busy. Gun understands how demanding the older's schedule can be. He didn't want to push him to do anything. They're not used to using their phones but Gun thought that being able to call each other is better than not having communication at all. It's not what Gun wants but he settled with it. 'Til one Friday, Off just showed up in his doorstep. Claiming he missed him so much he drove five hours just to see him. Gun remembers how he throws himself to the elder. Floods of emotions flowing in his veins. Off's strong arms encircled him into a tight hug. It was uncomfortable but they're just so _happy_ , it didn't matter. All they know is their heartbeats in sync and their smiles reflecting each other. The pain from days of waiting suddenly fades into nothingness. Like none could ever ruin the certainty of the moment. 

It was the start of their Friday arrangement. 

Being in a semi-LDR seems to not be New's type. New and Tay — his boyfriend, are constantly joined in the hip. They got together through the multiple company dinners held at their work. Gun watches them over lunch hours. Their hands clasped under the table. Whispering sweet nothings to each other whenever they think no one's looking. Sometimes, Tay will appear next to Gun's cubicle. Silently rolling his office chair to hug a very sleepy New. Tay claims that he's giving the other the energy to finish his work. Gun thinks it's only an excuse to be near New. It makes him smile. He should be reprimanding them but they're charming in a way that makes Gun's heart happy. The scene playing in front of him reminds him of when he and Off are still in college and wasn't overwhelmed in adulthood. 

Gun used to be a caged bird. He has a childhood built in dependency. He was allowed to fly — only if there's a string tied to his foot. The restrictions made him hungry for freedom. His dream is to see the whole world without the shadow of imprisonment behind him. Adulthood opened the cage but the vastness of the world intimidated him. Gun hadn't experienced being this free before. The fear of losing his way suddenly defeats his being. The responsibility of taking care of himself, of not having a strong support system clipped his wings. As the darkness starts to take over the sky, Gun cages himself under the dancing lights. Different college parties even on school nights. The thumping sound of the speakers vibrates it's way to Gun's chest. It's the most alive his heart had felt. Freedom's twin might've been loneliness. 

He didn't know it's possible to feel trapped and drown in independence at the same time. 

Gun and Off met at one of their college parties. Another of those that they held for no reason. He's two years Gun's senior. A veteran in the parties. The seasoned one that eventually grew tired of the tiny pauses that everyone tries to distract themselves from whenever the parties end and they have to face their demons again. Off is the sky that taught Gun the freedom of flying. The cool wind that unshackled him from his attachment to his old cage. Gun falls in love with Off under the lights of a mirrorball. The colored glow reflecting in his face, their bodies too close for a slow song. He reminds Gun of what it feels to be safe again. It's the first time that Gun dares to flap his wings after years of not trying. Now, Gun doesn't fly alone anymore. Off is always with him.

It was hard when they're still starting and they have to be apart urgently. Gun feels as if they never had enough time to be together. He savors all the little moments. Small acts of joy that make Gun only miss him more. Even when they're spending time together. He tries to memorize it all. A folder in Gun's file cabinet mind. Every moment of longing and he pulls a drawer to replay a memory. A hazy collage of what happiness is to Gun. But even his full catalog of Off and his' love still runs out sometimes. Especially on days where his co-workers are extra affectionate. They're adorable but he can't help but mope. His mind endlessly looping Off's eye smiles as he tries to finish his assigned work. The older's laughter echoing in his mind. Haunting him. Gun's heart grows more forlorn. 

"Why don't you move in with him?" New suggests one day. They were having lunch at the breakroom per usual. The other is obviously tired of Gun's sulking. He never really looked delighted at work unless it's Friday. 

Gun just grumbles in response. They already had this conversation before. Technically, Off is already living with him — he stays at his apartment on all his breaks. Still, moving together _officially_ is a big deal. They don't want to rush to that. He doesn't even have the energy to bicker with his friends about it again. All he can think of is Off. Tay's lunch is a salad again and Off will really hate that if he's here. He doesn't eat vegetables. The older will probably scold him for not eating well. Then end up spoon-feeding him just to be sure that he's filled up with food. Gun hates it when his boyfriend tries to baby him but he'll take that overly worried Off than not being by his side at all. 

"Finish your food!" Krist isn't threatening him but the urge in his voice is enough for Gun to lift his head. He'd been looking at nothing in particular for a few minutes. As if Off will appear out of nowhere if he summons him in his mind. 

"Off used to say that to me," Gun mumbles lifelessly. It earned a groan from Tay. Who glared at him with sufficient annoyance that Gun eats a spoonful of his rice to stop him from looking. _He really just miss Off. They don't understand._

There are days that Off would randomly send him a picture of the sky. It never fails to make him grin like a fool. A giggle spilling out of his lips like a schoolgirl. Off's messages are always vague. A series of broken thoughts transmitted only to him. Gun still hadn't learned to decipher it all but the years of being with him help him to understand. He replies a brief _'want to be with you too'_ to him along with a couple of selfies — all of him acting cute. Gun still hadn't figured out what angle looks good on him but Off always says that he looks great on anything. He doesn't reply immediately most of the time but the giddiness doesn't leave Gun for the whole day. Off doesn't fail to remind him that he's always there. Regardless of the distance. 

Gun fell asleep waiting for Off. 

He's supposed to fetch him at the train station. Off's car broken down a week ago. Gun told him he shouldn't go home this week if it's hard for him to use public transport. They're too far away that the trip to Gun's would make Off bored out of his mind. Plus, he's also tired because of work. Maybe he should just get some rest. Off only argued with him. A ten-minute call from the older assuring him that he wants to go. That no, he's not forcing himself to not make Gun upset. When Off said that he'll not be able to get rest without him anyway, Gun's resolve melted. After getting a text that he'll be home later than usual, Gun decided to lay on the bed while waiting. He didn't realize that he had closed his eyes. 

He wakes up to the sound of a rustle. Gun's closet opening and closing along with an obvious careful step. He hears the light switch in his bathroom going on and off after a few moments. Even with the haze of sleeping, Gun recognizes that it's Off. He's about to get up when a body lays down the sheets next to him. Off's voice is soft when he whispers, "Sorry for waking you up." Then his hands slip into his body. Arranging himself comfortably to spoon him. Off's warm breath in his neck is a solace that Gun didn't know he's missing. He sinks more to Off. Enjoying his presence. Warmth melting away the frustration of being apart for long. Off's hands deliberately caressing his stomach underneath his shirt effectively lulling him back to sleep. 

The next time Gun opens his eyes, the sunlight had made its way to his room. It's light reflecting beautifully to the face of the man beside him. Gun wants to trace his fingers over the curves of the older's face but he stops himself from doing so. Off deserves a good rest considering how hard-working he is. Instead, Gun only stares at him. Doing he's favorite hobby — memorizing every part of Off's face. A record that will fit on Gun's special folder inside his mind. He loves how soft Off's features is when he's sleeping. Free of the usual intimidating air that he sets to caution the strangers. This Off is the one Gun knows. His _favorite_. 

Gun doesn't know how long he had been gazing at the other. It doesn't get boring no matter how many times he'd done it. When Off's opens his eyes, his first reaction is to smile dazedly at Gun. 

"Hi." The older greets. His voice hoarse from sleep. 

"Hey." Gun breathes. Returning Off's smile. 

"Want to move in with me?" 

The question came out of nowhere. Off's words made Gun's vision instantly filled with colors. All from the unfiltered happiness in his heart.

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate.

The older's eye smile — an apparent elation seeping out of his eyes is probably going to be placed on the album of Gun's favorite smiles. A folder which only Off occupy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just me trying and failing to write romance 
> 
> kinda inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/EiVmQZwJhsA) and [this](https://youtu.be/KaM1bCuG4xo)


End file.
